wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Desert Slayers
I'll take requests to join, the gang is recruiting new members. Background This is a gang in the Scorpion Den,where Midnight lived for a time. The leader is Snake the SandWing. The gang was disbanded after many members were arrested. Description The Desert Slayers, or just the Slayers, are not at all a fair or just group. They are mostly skillful fighters, as they must be since they start many fights. History The gang was formed by Snake when he was in his 20s, after he and a few friends were beaten up by a gang. Snake sought revenge, and was able to get it when the Slayers attacked that group. The group mostly stayed undercover, but as more dragons joined, the stronger they got, and the more careless. Thorn did not shut down this gang for a while, because they made other gangs more fearful of what might happened. When Snake was a clear opponent, however, she started arresting the members. Snake broke up the gang, but someday, they'll be back. That day is now. Snake has sneakily started rounding up members. They'll be around for a long time yet. Mark of the Slayers Every member of the Slayers has to get a brand on their arm, without exception. The Mark is a knife on the arm that has a snake curled around it. These Marks are enchanted that when Snake gives the word, the snake will tighten around your arm, until you meet him at the Slayer's base. The Marks can also be enchanted to perform different things, such as a tracking method. These different things are activated by whatever the Slayer wanted it to be, and how they were feeling at the time. Some Slayers choose to have their Mark do other things, such as reinvigorating them, making them fearless, increasing their speed, and other things. The list goes on. EX: Midnight's will have a tracking method that is activated after she had some whiskey, and sings a drunked sailor song. The Snake's tongue will point her in the direction she needs to go to find the dragon, so it's pretty useful. Qualifications for Members Most members are dragons who fled the war, but still had a wish to fight. One example is Date, who was cut by a SkyWing, and took leave of the army, for he couldn't see out of his left eye. Snake welcomed him in, because soldiers were useful in fights, of course. Occasionally Snake would let in gifted dragonets, like Midnight, the Mind Reader or Lostmemory, because mindreaders are very useful. He let in Razor the DeathWing since not many DeathWings are found that far south, and for his fighting skills. Once, he let in a young IceWing, because he thought frost breath was interesting. Snake chooses dragons who are useful to him, whether he seeks them out, which doesn't happen often, or if they request to join. List of Members Leader: Snake, the Boss Members: Date Midnight, the Mind Reader Razor the DeathWing Lostmemory Flatline Black-Cat Venompanther Glamour, the Hybrid Skyline Category:Work In Progress Category:Groups Category:Content (Badwolf152)